


Caged and Free

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brat Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time Having Sex, Cock Cages, Come Marking, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Time Having Sex, Dean likes it, Domestic Discipline, Don't Try This At Home, Dubious Consent, Established Castiel/Sam Winchester, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Manhandling, Marking, Multi, No Safeword, Omega Sam, Omega Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Sadism, Sadist Castiel, Spanking, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, cas and sam do things to dean without asking, just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Alphas fuck whoever they want, betas fuck omegas and more submissive betas, and omegas can fuck each other but generally get fucked.Dean doesn’t make the rules, he just tries to follow them.The problem is when he hooks up with an alpha and omega couple. Dean figures he'll get his cock in some sweet ass, but somehow ends up on the receiving end. And it doesn’t look like it’s changing any time soon.Non-brother AU.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 74
Kudos: 188
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme, Team Dean's Red Ass





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majestic_duck (majesticduxk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/gifts), [Deadmockingbirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmockingbirds/gifts).



> This fic wouldn't be possible without ducky or mock. They encouraged me before, during, and after. I'm so grateful I went through with this! 
> 
> Before you decide whether or not to read this fic you should know the following: 
> 
> There is no safeword. Sam and Cas touch Dean without asking. Cas punishes Dean without seeing if it's what he wants. In real life, that would be wrong. But fanfic isn't real life. I'm not trying to inform people on kinks or how to behave in a relationship, this is just a simple fantasy.
> 
> If this bothers you, turn back now.

“You guys own a bunker?” Dean says and he doesn’t bother trying to hold back his disbelief. His laughter. If Sam and Cas weren’t so hot, he’d be tempted to turn around and walk briskly out of their lives then and there because a bunker? Really? Who owns a bunker besides doomsday preppers and serial killers? That’s what Dean wants to know.

The problem is, of course, that they _are_ that hot. He knew as soon as he saw them at the Roadhouse (a popular bar chock full of omegas) that he _had_ to have Sam. Sam, who’d been sitting in his alpha’s lap, looking so damn sweet and fuckable.

It’s been way too long since Dean’s gotten laid - and even longer since he’s had a nice, sweet taste of an omega’s ass. It’s been way too long since he’s swallowed omega slick and come. It’s been way too long since he’s dominated _anyone_ , really. He can’t even remember the last time. If it’d even happened or was merely a dream.

And it just so happens he’s about to play with an alpha and omega couple. Meaning that the omega is fair game to take apart. And he plans on doing just that.

Dean doesn’t make the rules, he just follows them.

“I think he’s making fun of us,” the big Sasquatch one - the _omega_ \- says. Sam. He’s pretty sure it’s his name. Dean’s been a bit too busy watching his ass to listen to him talk much. And that’s his right! This is just a hookup, after all. He’s not here for discussions of any kind, really. Certainly nothing serious or _deep._ He’s not looking for a mate, just some quality fun.

Castiel - _alpha_ \- nods. “I agree. He is.”

Something about the way they’re talking about him, like he’s not even really a part of the conversation, has Dean antsy. He shifts from foot to foot, eyes darting between them.

“Should we be allowing that?” Sam’s teasing, Dean thinks, but his stomach flips and flutters anyway.

“That wouldn’t be ideal. I think we have a brat on our hands,” Cas says with a hum. “Take off your clothes, Dean.”

“Shouldn’t we go downstairs first?” Dean says, spluttering. They aren’t in what Dean would call a ‘sexy’ area. Certainly not an area he’d want to have a threesome in. He wants a bed, thank you very much. Not the goddamn floor by the front door. “And shouldn’t Sammy get undressed before I do?”

Sam chuckles and he’s in Dean’s space in an instant. He strokes Dean’s chin with his thumb, and oh god, did Dean just whine? He whined, didn’t he? Dammit. “I’ll do whatever pleases my alpha. But you aren’t my alpha. Tonight, you’ll be pleasing me.” Cas growls softly and Sam adds, “both of us. And we want you naked as often as possible. So you will be.”

“I won’t even be here that long, what are you talking about?”

“We’ll see about that,” Cas says, soft but smug as he closes in on Dean from behind. His breath is tickling his neck but Dean can’t quite make himself look away from Sam, who doesn’t seem to know what personal space is either. At least Sam smells nice. Like marshmallows on a fire. Which is damn fitting for an omega. He hopes Sam’s slick is even half as sweet. “If you don’t remove your clothes, we’ll be forced to help you.”

Dean’s brain and hands finally get the memo that Sam and Cas are serious and he fumbles with his shirt. As soon as it’s off, Sam’s tweaking his nipples. “Beautiful. So breathtaking you could be an omega.”

“Are you sure _you’re_ an omega?” Dean asks, his breath stuttering out as he stares directly into Sam’s eyes. He has to look up the tiniest bit to do so. A fucking omega is taller than him. A fucking omega is looking at him like an _alpha_ would.

Dean dutifully ignores that he kind of likes it.

“Last I checked," Sam says, lips twitching up into a smirk and that’s such an alpha response, too.

Cas spanks Dean’s ass a few times without warning. They're meant to get Dean’s attention - and they do. It takes his breath away, how hard he’s been hit. But Dean isn’t a crier, so he is mostly unbothered.

He _is_ going to whine and complain, though.

“Ow!” Dean says and tries to move away from Cas’s blows and barrels right into Sam’s arms. His deliciously broad chest.

“If you don’t want spankings, then you need to stop being so naughty,” Cas says simply. “You were given an order. Follow it.”

“I was!”

Dean’s not sure he buys it, that Cas will only spank him if he doesn’t do what he’s told.

“Not fast enough,” Sam breathes against Dean’s hair and Dean’s melting from the inside out, his grumpy thoughts momentarily forgotten. “Come on, Dean. Or he’s gonna do it again.”

Cas is a dick. A walking, talking dick. Dean has decided. A sexy dick, sure - but still a dick.

He does get moving on the rest of his clothing, though. Doesn’t stop until he’s naked. It’s… it’s quite vulnerable, being so exposed when Sam and Cas are fully dressed.

“What now?”

* * *

What came next ended up being eating dinner with Sam and Cas while naked - which is really not what he signed up for but he couldn’t deny the looks in their eyes when he was on the floor or in Cas’s lap was hot as fuck.

After dinner, Dean’s expected to remain on the floor while Cas cleans up the dishes. Sam is with him to supervise and make sure he stays put. It’s really not fair. Their positions should be reversed. Dean is the one who should be sitting with Sammy between his knees. That’s how Dean was taught, that omegas aren’t in charge of betas.

And yet here this omega is doing just that.

“Would you like some extra dessert?” Sam asks as he pulls his cock free from his pants and Dean almost comes right there.

He would like it, yeah. But he’s not about to say that to an omega. Sam needs to learn his place with Dean - and fast.

“No,” Dean lies, drool pooling in his mouth even as he says it.

Sam arches an eyebrow at him, challenging. Disbelieving. “I think you would. And I think my alpha wouldn’t like it if you denied both of us what we obviously want,” Sam says, voice dropping low as he starts to jerk off, slow and lazy. Making a show of it. “But go ahead and test your luck. I’m sure Cas would _love_ to give you another spanking.”

Dean doesn’t doubt that for a second. Cas would give him a spanking for literally nothing. He scowls despite his arousal. “Keep that up and you’re gonna end up on the floor with a dick in your mouth,” Dean warns with confidence he’s not quite sure he feels.

Sam grins. “My alpha has done that to me. And he will again many times over. But you’re sadly mistaken if you think I’d bottom or take orders from anyone else. We didn’t bring you here so you could fuck me. We brought you here so _I_ could fuck _you_.”

That makes sense, he supposes. Given how weird Sam’s been.

“And you didn’t think to let me know? Assuming you’re even being honest right now and not just messing with me,” Dean says, eyeing Sam’s monster cock because he can’t seem to look anywhere else.

Sam plays with the pre-come dripping out of the slit of his dick. “Would you have believed me if I had?”

No, probably not.

“That’s not the point,” Dean growls.

“What’s going on?” Cas says, interrupting them.

Damn. Dean hadn’t even heard Cas come back in. _How long has he been watching us?_

“Nothing.”

Cas bends down to Dean’s level and that’s somehow worse than telling Dean to stand up. “Don’t lie to me, Dean.”

_Fuck._

“Okay, okay! I wasn’t interested in sucking Sam off, okay? He said I should and I disagreed. It’s not a big deal -”

“It’s a big deal.”

Dean huffs. “Why?”

“Because I put Sam in charge of you. I thought that had been established? Don’t you know what happens when you’re under supervision?”

Ugh. Dean does. He is all too familiar.

“Yes but I’ve never had to put up with that with an _omega.”_

“Things change.”

These two are really starting to get on Dean’s nerves.

“Okay,” Dean says, drawing out the word. “So what do you propose we do?”

“You’ll suck Sam off and then I’ll spank you for your insolence,” Cas says simply.

Dean inhales sharply and his stomach clenches in want at the words ‘suck Sam off’ but it’s almost ruined by the next bit. “I think you need to lighten up, Cassie.”

Cas laughs. Really laughs. He laughs so hard he has to wipe tears from his eyes.

“Wow, did he really say that?” Sam asks. He isn’t stroking his cock, hasn’t been since Cas came back into the room, but it’s still very much in Dean’s face and very hard. And Dean _wants_ it.

“He did.” Cas isn’t laughing anymore. He gently grabs Dean’s chin and stares deep into his eyes. “You have no idea how lenient I’ve been.”

“I would if you’d _tell_ me anything. I’m not a mindreader,” Dean snarks. _God_ Cas is hot like this. So quiet and calm and yet demanding all the same.

“If I was holding you to the same level as I hold Sam, you would have a very sore bottom right now. Sitting would be impossible.” Cas hisses the last word but his eyes dance with a near-sadistic glee. “But I thought it would be unfair to you to expect so much so soon. I have let your attitude go time and time again tonight - so you better start shaping up or I’ll show you how strict I can really be.”

Maybe Dean’s a little broken. Maybe there’s something a little _wrong_ with him because he’s so fucking hard he’s aching with the desire to touch himself. To come. “What am I supposed to say to that?”

Cas leans in and brushes his lips against Dean’s ear and jawline. “Thank me for my mercy. Apologize. If you’re even capable of it.”

Dean’s offended by the implication that he doesn’t know how to say sorry. Just, what the actual hell?

“I-”

“Not yet. You have a cock to suck,” Cas growls and that’s all the warning he gets before Cas shoves Dean closer to Sam’s dick. It jumps happily and _fuck yes,_ that’s hot.

“Suck. It. Down.”

_Fuck._

“I-”

“I said _suck it.”_

“Come on, Dean. I know you want to, it’s okay. It’s okay to want me,” Sam says, barely rolling his hips. His voice is soft. A caress. “You’d look pretty stuffed so full you can barely take it.”

That’s what does it. Not Cas’s threats, not his hand on Dean’s head. _Sam._ “Yeah. Okay, Sammy,” Dean rasps and swallows Sam down to the root. Well, he tries to. Sam’s so fucking big that Dean’s drooling and gagging and stretching wide to try and accommodate his large size. But he’s also not complaining in the slightest because it’s just what he needed. Wanted. Sam had known he was right and Dean can’t make himself feel bad for wanting to blow Sam. He’s _doing it_ and it might just be the most erotic thing to happen to him, partially made better by Cas’s hand in his hair, controlling the movement of Dean’s head. _Making_ him stay on Sam’s dick.

“Alpha,” Sam says, his breathing shaky. His whole body is shaking, really. And _Dean_ is the cause.

“Hold back, Sam,” Cas orders, voice dark. Barely restrained. “You know the rules.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Sam says but he doesn’t sound all that confident. He’s… unsure? Worried? Whatever it is, there’s a tremor in Sam’s voice. “Dean, your mouth is heaven. I’m glad it’s you doing this, I’m glad you’re with us. I, I want _more,_ fuck. Bet your ass is just as good, if not better.”

“If you want his ass any time soon, I’d suggest _not_ coming.”

“I-I’m trying.”

“I know, sweetheart.”

Dean moans and hums around Sam’s dick. Mostly because he’s excited and happy to be here - but the thought of making Sam come would be hilarious too so maybe it’s also partly that.

_Maybe Cas will forget about me and punish Sammy instead if I make him come._

Worth a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mean place to leave the chapter? Possibly. But it felt too good to pass up. Theories about what you think will happen next would be rad. And please let me know if I missed any tags.
> 
> This WIP is completely outlined. I'm aiming for 3-5 chapters. Chapter 2 is halfway done. If you're worried this will be abandoned, I won't tell you how to feel. All I can do is say I have a plan and I'm not worried. Things are going well!
> 
> Link to full prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/153418.html?thread=47074634#t47074634
> 
> If you liked this fic and you haven't done so already, check out Sigma: The Fourth Gender by Deadmockingbirds: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027455/chapters/50012621
> 
> and/or
> 
> pack life by randomfills (spnfanatic): https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935367/chapters/54822736
> 
> All of us filled the same prompt. I haven't read their takes on the prompt yet - but I plan on it!
> 
> And, as always, comments and kudos feed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discipline time! I hope it tickles the sadists, masochists, spankers, and spankees in all of you - but especially Duck and Mock.

Dean continues to moan around Sam’s dick, pulling out all the stops to try and make him come. He even makes _eye contact_ with him because Sammy seems to like it and _shit_ it’s so damn intimate.

“Fuck,” Sam says, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair. There’s a very noticeable tremor in Sam’s hands and his body is shaking, too. “Dean, you gotta - you gotta slow down or I’m gonna come.”

He pretends not to hear Sam because what’s the worst that can happen?

“Sam told you to slow down,” Cas says, giving Dean’s hair a warning tug. “I’d suggest you listen.”

So much for his plan. Dammit. Then again, sucking Sam is far from a hardship. It’s really fucking good, actually. It’s the _after_ with Cas that he’s not looking forward to. It’s the punishment that Cas seems to think he _needs._

“Good boy, Dean,” Sam says with a grateful exhale when Dean stops trying to make Sam come. Dean’s stomach dances happily.

He decides right there that it’s worth it. He’ll take whatever is doled out (well, he’ll try) if he can keep hearing those sweet words. _Good boy_ is not something Dean will ever grow tired of hearing. It’s his guilty pleasure, the need for praise and validation. It’s the thing he desires but never asks for and Sam just fucking hands it out so _easily._

“I’d have to disagree. He’s gone out of his way to frustrate us,” Cas grumbles, his hands still on Dean’s head, in his hair, helping drive the movement.

Dean has the urge to stick out his tongue but, obviously, that’s rather impossible at the moment. And he can’t say he wants to back off anyway. Sam’s pre-come is delicious so he gathers up every drop, delighted and pleased with the way it coats his tongue. As perfect as it is, he can’t help but think that the slick from his ass will be even better. It’s the part of Sam he’s wanted to taste since the second they locked eyes at the Roadhouse.

Dean’s thoughts are interrupted by Cas letting go of his head. _“Off.”_

Dean shudders and pulls off with a _pop._ He might be impulsive and reckless but his gut is saying listen. He has to listen to that feeling. “Okay, grumpy.”

Ah, fuck. Even now with the jokes and jabs. That’s gonna bite him in the ass, he’s sure. Possibly even literally. Ugh.

“Dean.”

Dean gulps and shifts his body so he can see both Cas and Sam at once. “Yes?”

Sam wiggles in his seat but otherwise doesn’t respond. Dean wonders if it’s one of Cas’s dumbass rules, to not speak unless given permission or spoken to directly. It seems like a Cas rule to Dean. Although he’s known them less than a day so maybe he’s being ungracious.

Cas hasn’t moved from his spot on the floor. His eyes are doing that sadistic-glee thing again and that’s… not a good sign. “You didn’t listen to Sam. I had to make you. Why?”

“Uh. I didn’t hear him. I would have if I’d heard him.”

Cas shakes his head and Sam sighs. “I don’t believe you. Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Let me be clear - you will be disciplined regardless but it’ll go over better for you if you tell the truth.”

Dean’s not sure how much of this can be believed. It seems like a dirty trick to get Dean to confess. Unfortunately, Dean thinks it might just work. Especially when Sam reaches out and gently lays a hand on Dean’s shoulder, offering silent comfort. It both thrills and terrifies him that Sam can read him so easily.

“I thought you might enjoy punishing your omega."

Sam gives Dean’s shoulder a quick squeeze and Dean sighs in relief. At least Sam isn’t pissed.

Cas is, though. He leans in closer to Dean, hot breath ghosting along Dean’s face. “One last chance - say the rest.”

_What the fuck, how the fuck does Cas know there’s more?_

Jesus, first Sam, now Cas? What kind of black magic fuckery is this?

Dean flicks his tongue against his teeth, hesitating. Sam nods, encouraging him without words, puppy dog eyes on full force. Sam’s a calming sight, an anchor he’d hate to lose. “I didn’t want you to punish me, Cas. I thought making Sam come would distract you.”

“That’s better. Let’s head to the bedroom.”

“Why? I thought - I thought I was going to be punished -”

“Oh, you will be,” Cas promises. “But I don’t feel like doing it at the table.” He stands up and offers Dean his hand. “Come.”

Dean takes it, his eyes landing on Sam again once they’re both on their feet. “You okay, Sammy?”

“I am. You really shouldn’t be worried about me, though.” Sam starts wiggling out of his clothes and Dean watches every move he makes, admiring Sam’s muscular thighs. Scratch that, his whole body is drool-worthy. “I’m not the one who’s in trouble.”

Dean barely resists the urge to kiss him. “So mean.”

“Not yet, I’m not.” Sam pulls Dean into a hug and nuzzles his temple. Christ his dick is _so big_ and _touching him._ “I will be soon.”

Okay, yeah, that definitely has Dean letting out all sorts of embarrassing noises. “Fuck.”

“I’ve let you two waste enough time. _Move_ ,” Cas says, grumpy as ever.

And, with that, the three of them make their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Dean can’t shake the feeling that Cas is trying to ramp up the anticipation and tension as much as possible, that this whole stupid punishment is moving so slow on purpose. If that’s true, it’s working. Dean’s completely on edge. He’s not afraid of the punishment _happening._ He just doesn’t appreciate the buildup.

Cas is at the head of the bed and Dean is across his lap, ass up and vulnerable but Cas isn’t _doing_ anything. And Dean’s head is down. He’s not really keen on trying to get a peek at Cas right now.

And Sam - he’s nuzzling Dean. He kitten-licks along Dean’s spine. All the way down to the swell of his ass. His long, girly hair drags along Dean’s flesh, tickling him.

“So desperate to taste him, aren’t you, Sam?”

“Yes, fuck yes.”

“You’ll have your turn soon enough.” Cas hums and spreads Dean’s ass cheeks and Sam lets out a hurt noise. But it’s kind of hot, too.

_But an omega is staring at your hole, Dean. An omega wants to fuck you. That shouldn’t be hot at all._

It’s so _fucking_ wrong. Right?

“I know -”

“He’s gonna what now?” Dean asks even though he has a brain, he knows what’s up. Kind of. He just wants to _change_ it a little.

Cas gives Dean a quick smack on the ass. “After I punish you, he gets to have his way with you.”

“What if I wanna -”

“It’ll be hot,” Sam promises. “You’ll love it.”

“I don’t bottom for omegas,” Dean insists. “I want to fuck _you_ , Sam.”

“Too bad.”

Dean lets out an irritated huff. “We’ll see about that.”

Cas laughs. “It’s cute that you think that you get a say.”

Asshole. What a smug fucking asshole.

“I could leave right now, you know,” Dean warns even though he has no plans of doing so. He just wants to shut Cas up. He wants him to stop laughing so the sting of it goes away.

Cas lays a few hard smacks on Dean’s ass, alternating between each cheek. “Is that a threat? Because I don’t take kindly to threats. Especially empty ones.”

“Ow!” Dean yelps and starts to squirm on Cas’s lap. Oh, _god,_ already he’s overwhelmed with the stinging pain of Cas’s unforgiving hand on his bare ass. He flexes and tenses without even meaning to, it's just the natural _reaction_ when Cas is landing blows on the same sensitive bits of flesh over and over.

The smacks come faster. “Entirely inappropriate. Can’t have such unbecoming behavior coming out of you. You’re inexperienced but, sorry, this is where I draw the line. More spankings for you.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re _so_ sorry,” Dean snarks through the building pain. Cas seems to know right where to hit to take him to higher levels. Still, Dean fights. It's not that he wants to get _away_ necessarily, he just doesn't want to give Cas whatever satisfaction he's looking for. Not yet at least. “I feel your dick, fucker. You’re hard.”

He can’t understand what could be remotely hot about Cas spanking him like he’s a goddamn toddler - but Cas is, without a doubt, into it. Really into it.

“You’re beautiful right now,” Cas says, unapologetic. Not that Dean really expects any less. “Infuriating - but beautiful when you're in pain.”

“Beautiful all the time,” Sam adds.

 _Aww._ Dean would be flattered if his ass wasn’t on fire.

“You two are so weird,” Dean yelps as he tries to hide his sore ass with his hands. Again, it's not even that he wants to get _away_ , exactly, he just wants to make the whole damn thing harder for Cas. He wants Cas to struggle too.

“You better put those hands down or I’ll double your spankings.”

Oh fuck, no. Nope. Dean doesn’t want that. He's quick to do as he's told.

“Good boy,” Sam says, carding his fingers through Dean’s hair and Dean lets out a soft gasp. Sam is here. Dean can do this. He can take anything.

“Stop trying to avoid the pain,” Cas says and _god_ he’s still going with the spankings. Cas's hand must be burning from all the strikes. Dean's ass is definitely going to be an embarrassing shade of red after this. Handprints still visible on his cheeks. "No fighting. No fleeing."

"I don’t even know what you’re saying, man.” Dean growls and kicks his legs. Sam tries to soothe him with more gentle touches. He even gives Dean a few well-placed kisses on the cheek, temple, shoulder… fuck, Dean likes Sam’s mouth so much.

“I’m saying resistance is futile,” Cas says. What a fucking dork. “So you may as well let go. Give in. It’s happening so you might as well _feel it. Feel me._ Feel what your pain is doing to me.”

“I already know what it does to you,” Dean says, cranky as he wiggles against Cas’s _very_ hard cock.

Sam shifts on the bed, _moaning._ Fuck, he likes _some_ part of this, too. Clearly. For some reason Dean can't find it in himself to be mad at Sam, though.

“Imagine how hard I want to take you because of this, then. I want… I want this experience with us to be the best you’ve ever had,” Cas says as he hits him. Cas sounds drunk. He sounds fucking _high_ off of Dean’s pain.

It’s… Dean doesn’t really know what it is. Interesting doesn’t even begin to cover it.

“He’s got time to give in,” Sam says to Cas. “You said it yourself - he’s inexperienced. I don’t even think he’s been with a sadist with the way he's acting."

Cas hums and taps Dean’s ass. These aren’t spankings. More like he just so happens to be touching Dean as he considers what Sam is saying. Huh.

“Is that true, Dean?”

Dean wrestles with the question. With whether or not he should be honest. What if Cas kicks him out before Dean’s had a taste of Sam, what if they don’t want him anymore? And it’s not like it’s Cas’s business anyway. This is a hookup. A scorching hot hookup - but still a hookup. Dean really would rather not complicate things and -

“I don’t know,” Dean says. Oh, what the fuck? _Why? Why tell him?_ "I mean, I've been 'disciplined' before. Usually timeouts. This isn't quite the same. It's just _more_ somehow _._ "

“I’ll have to remember that,” Cas says after a few painfully quiet moments. “This doesn’t let you off the hook. But I should ease you into -”

“I’m not a fucking piece of glass,” Dean says, kicking his legs. “Don’t you dare treat me like I am.”

Here Cas is trying to be _nice_ and Dean’s _offended._ What even is this timeline?

“And this is why we chose him, isn’t it, Sam? He might be new to this but look at that _passion.”_ Cas resumes hitting Dean and it literally takes Dean’s breath away but he’s not fighting quite as much now. Dean’s waving the white flag, so to speak. Or whatever color flags are used for surrender. He lets it take its course instead of running from it or trying to distract himself.

“Yeah, Dean. That’s it. You’re doing great,” Sam says and gently grips Dean’s chin. “Look at me.”

Dean does and Sam kisses him what feels like forever and just a second all at once. Sam kisses him like they’ve known each other for years instead of hours but the passion is just as strong. He kisses Dean like they’re twin souls, soulmates, and he’s never letting Dean go. “Sammy,” he says and the word falls out slowly.

“So fucking pretty,” Sam says and it’s like he’s saying something sacred and special - just for them. His eyes are alight with desire and Dean’s _loving_ it - even though it probably has everything to do with Dean’s aching ass. “Alpha.”

Right. Cas, right. How could Dean forget when Cas is still destroying his ass?

Except that after Sam says ‘alpha’, the spankings cease. “I think that’s enough for now,” Cas says and Dean wonders if he has Sam to thank for that. What did Sam communicate with that one little word? Was something exchanged that Dean failed to pick up on?

“Alpha, can I hold him?”

Oh. _Oh._ That’s an adorable question but also Dean finds himself unsure about it. _He_ is the beta, not Sam. It should be him. It should be -

“Yes, Sam, go ahead.”

Dean is manhandled off of Cas and straight into Sam’s comfortable and capable arms. He’s straddling Sam, facing him, and _fuck_ Sam looks so fucking sweet. Dean touches Sam’s mouth. “Sammy.”

“Do you want me to kiss it better?” Sam asks and he’s not even teasing, fuck. He _knows_ without clarification that Sam means _kiss his ass._

“Jesus. I - I, no, Sam, I wanna kiss _yours_.”

Sam laughs and rubs his fingers over Dean’s flaming ass. “You’re allowed to want things, Dean. In this case, though, you’re not getting what you want. Besides - once you feel my dick in you, you won’t _want_ my ass."

“That’s debatable.” And that’s when Dean starts pouting for real. “What if I beg for it?”

“Even if you beg - no.”

Dean licks his lips, feeling sly. Surely, he’s stronger than Sam. He’s a beta, Sam’s an omega. Sam might talk big but he’s _still_ an omega and it’s well-known that betas are stronger. That’s just plain facts right there. “What if I fight you for it? Winner gets to fuck the other in the ass.”

“I don’t think so,” Sam says and flips them so Dean’s flat on his back, the breath knocked out of him due to the force of it. Sam pins Dean firmly beneath him. “I’d rather fuck you until you don’t even remember your own name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I gonna get murdered for ending the chapter here? 😂 Filth is in chapter 3, I swear! 
> 
> Please leave your comments, kudos, and theories down below! And let me know if I missed any tags.


End file.
